flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
37383
37383 is an Internal Watch Enforcer, now part of the Judge Division. He worked under the command of 08292 for several years prior to Operation Dethrone. He was one of the units who helped rescue him from an assassination attempt in the waning days of Dethrone, and became one of the earliest members of the New Union. In his first deployment under the New Union, he was sent to Protection Centre 15 to head a garrison there. After being ambushed by a group of surviving resistance fighters and losing most of his units, he was reassigned to Protection Centre 8 to investigate the death of another Internal Watch officer who had been sent there. He was later reassigned to Protection Centre 18, but was caught up in some form of anomaly and brought back to Protection Centre 8. After withdrawing from FallFrame, he arrived in Protection Centre 45. His team was the first team to enter the area prior to the New Union's assault on the city. He retreated with the rest of the strike force when the Infinite Dominion entered the area, and spent some time in the New Union headquarters in Protection Centre 11. Eventually, he was deployed to North America, where he was placed in a command role at WES_HQ, heading up New Union westward expansion. In the aftermath of the demise of 08292 and the loss of Protection Centre 33, 37383 headed up efforts to consolidate the remnants of the New Union, and worked to plan their re-emergence. DCA Work Operation Dethrone The increasingly chaotic situations in Protection Centre 17 and elsewhere were well known by the Internal Watch, 37383 included, long before any real uprisings started in Protection Centre 8. 08292 increased patrol frequencies and kept the Internal Watch on high alert for anything that might trigger a similar event within Protection Centre 8. Despite this, they were still caught off guard. 37383 was in the Nexus, debriefing a team after a recent contraband bust when the word came of a firefight in the marketplace. When 37383 moved in with his team to deal with the situation, they found the rebels had already moved away, attacking in another part of the city. Situations like this continued for several days, as the local Liberation Front launched wave after wave of guerilla attacks. Eventually, the local resistance achieved success in a full frontal assault, seizing several peripheral DCA outposts. 08292 recalled his Internal Watch to assign fireteams and issue new orders. The orders 37383 ultimately received were quite simple; autonomous judgment was now in effect. While 37383 tried to have his team be somewhat more selective in their targeting, many of the other Enforcer-led fireteams simply took down anyone they found out during alerts and after curfews. This would prove to have adverse effects. The brutality ordered by 08292 ultimately led to a sizeable portion of the population seeking out the resistance, or sympathizing with them openly, and lashing out against Dominion forces. Fighting increased in frequency, and the situation was quickly breaking down. Eventually, Internal Watch fireteams were recalled to the central Nexus for a major offensive push, one which would be led by 08292 personally. They met a Liberation Front strike force head on in the plaza, fighting them to a standstill. However, all of a sudden, the Overwatch soldiers disengaged and fell back from the area, leaving the DCA forces with their flanks exposed. When a rocket struck near 08292 and incapacitated him, the DCA line began to break altogether. 64007 retreated with several Enforcers, while 37383 and several others popped smoke, allowed themselves the ability to pull the wounded 08292 out of the area, and giving the other units a chance to withdraw. Over time, many of the Internal Watch units either were taken out by snipers, or linked up with other fireteams and attempted to counterattack the rising tide of the resistance, leaving only 37383 and 94267 to defend 08292. Out of nowhere, a bombardment began hitting the city, killing resistance and DCA alike. 37383 and 94267 took 08292 to a hardened basement and took shelter there until the bombardment finally stopped. After waiting a few more hours to make sure no more blasts were incoming, they left, looking for somewhere to take the severely injured 08292. Along the way, they were ambushed by a desperate resistance operative. 37383 engaged him in hand to hand combat, quickly beating him back before shooting him in the gut. With 94267's help, 37383 threw the resistance operative over a railing into a deep pit, leaving him for dead. They then continued on their way, finding a small DCA outpost that was still relatively intact. They brought 08292 in, and did what they could to stabilize his condition. While they were able to keep him from dying altogether, he had lost consciousness, and it was unclear to them whether he would ever wake up. The Cursory In the aftermath of Dethrone, and the fall of the Infinite Dominion's occupation of Earth, 37383 was part of a group of mostly Internal Watch units stationed at a small outpost in the transit section of Protection Centre 8. They guarded 08292 as he recovered from his injuries, and were holding position until further instructions were given. After 08292 finally woke up, he tasked 37383 and several other units with heading out into the ruins of Protection Centre 8 to look for supplies and other surviving units to draw towards them. While initially also ordering the termination of any non-Union affiliated survivors, 08292 quickly rescinded this order for reasons unknown to 37383 at the time. Scouting Protection Centre 15 37383 was dispatched with a team of 14 units to investigate Protection Centre 15, under direct orders from 08292. Their objective was to investigate the status of the city, attempt to make contact with any surviving DCA forces, and pinpoint possible sources of munitions and rations to supply the growing New Union. 37383 led his team into a Nexus in the southeast section of the city, but found it to be full of dozens of Liberation Front fighters who had taken shelter from dark energy bombings there and had remained there ever since. 37383 and his group were caught off guard, and forced to flee as the Liberation Front survivors relentlessly pursued them, cutting several New Union units down in the process. When 37383 made it back to the APC, only 5 of his units made it back with him. He reported back in person to 08292, who by this point had relocated to an outpost on the outskirts of Protection Centre 4(formerly Beijing). 37383 expected to be punished severely for losing most of his team and returning completely empty handed, but was surprised to instead receive reassignment back to Protection Centre 8. Protection Centre 8 Deployment 37383 was sent alone to Protection Centre 8. Another Internal Watch officer had been sent to set up an outpost and investigate the situation in the city, but had been captured by an unknown unit of the Infinite Dominion and had disappeared. 37383 later concluded that the unit was dead, and began bringing in a trickle of reinforcements to the outpost. He began sending out patrols to figure out the number and disposition of survivors from the DCA, the citizenry, and the resistance. He eventually came across a group hiding out in an old resistance outpost. Regular efforts were made to open relations with that group, but a woman always resisted these approaches, despite the protests of several of those with her. Eventually, the woman and the group she was with disappeared. With alerts continuing to go off in Protection Centre 8, indicating a possible catastrophic collapse of systems in that sector, 37383 and all other nearby New Union personnel were pulled from Protection Centre 8. 37383 was then dispatched to Protection Centre 18. Setting Up in Protection Centre 18 There was not a New Union outpost in Protection Centre 18 at that point, so 37383 was sent with pre-built equipment ready for easy setup upon arriving at his destination, making the establishment of an outpost easier. An Overwatch unit was sent with him to assist in securing the area, but the city had looked completely devoid of life until 37383 encountered a group of survivors. He would later discover this was the same group from Protection Centre 8, sent to 18 by unknown means. He worked to open relations with that group, and assisted them in engaging necrotics in that area. When a group of Infinite Dominion ground troops showed up, he helped fend them off. He eventually teamed up with the survivor group and helped them breach the Protection Centre 18 Nexus to investigate some bizarre phenomena that had been occurring. Within, he encountered an apparition of a certain unit. He attempted to engage, but something within the Nexus went off, and he found himself in Protection Centre 8 again. Second Deployment to Protection Centre 8 37383 was able to regain contact with New Union command in the outpost he had previously abandoned. Evidently the alarms that had driven him to evacuate were the result of local alert systems glitching out as they broke down. 37383 was able to make contact with the handful of New Union units in the area and consolidated them within his outpost. Infinite Dominion units began to appear sporadically, leading to several minor engagements. 37383 tried to learn what he could about these units, their new armor, and whose orders they followed. As the encounters continued, a Shadow unit was dispatched to the outpost to help clear out the enemy units. Eventually, 37383 paired up with the Shadow unit, and the two spent five straight days tracking and killing the enemy units in the area, finishing it by terminating a Razor assassin. After this, 37383 has Jill Farkas taken into custody for statements made against the New Union. Growing tired of her relatively quickly, he orders 22497 to execute her. Eventually, an object appeared labeled "FallFrame", with a steadily decreasing timer running on it. 37383 decided it was best to evacuate before the timer ran out. He intended to use the train system to escape, but someone made a threat against both the train and the New Union units in the area. Almost immediately, 37383 put out a kill on sight order on this person's head. The person was traced to a facility, where she hid behind a shield that none of the units seemed to be able to breach. Upon the individual's threat to begin tampering with local computer systems, 37383 ordered all pertinent data pulled from the network, and then had the networks locked down, limiting the NU's access just as much as their enemy's. It is revealed the one hiding behind the shield that Farkas had, in fact, not been killed by 22497. 37383 met privately with 22497 and made it quite clear what the consequences of any further failure would be. He then moved to personally execute Farkas, with the intent of getting the hooded figure behind the shield to go away, but Rose insists on doing it herself. 37383 eventually relents. Upon his last call to 08292 while in Protection Centre 8, 37383 finds out the New Union is planning on moving on Protection Centre 45. He makes mention of Darion and her usefulness, to which 08292 demands her detained and brought to him. With his units on board the train, as well as some of the locals due to a previously made agreement, 37383 left Protection Centre 8. Abandoned Protection Centre 45 37383 and the others pulled into the city's perimeter on the train and entered an underground tunnel. As the were slowing down, just before they reached their intended stop, the train ran into some rubble and derailed. The passengers were rattled, but mostly unharmed. 37383 pulled out Darion and pushed her in front of the group, ordering her to direct them to an area they could fashion into an outpost. The group came upon an underground bar with a hidden room. 37383 claimed this room for the New Union and sent his units in with Darion, while instructing the others to seek shelter and supplies. After some discussion, 37383 agreed to release Darion for the time being, believing her to be more useful in the field than detained in the new outpost. Darion assists 37383 in finding an old long range transmitter that had formerly been used by the resistance, which he uses to try to hail New Union Headquarters. While this occurs, a IDn unit is spotted by the Shadow unit attached to 37383's squad. The hostile unit is reported to be moving towards 37383's location. 37383 instructs Darion to try to make contact with the New Union, then engages in a brief firefight with the hostile unit. The enemy unit withdraws, apparently not interested in an engagement. 37383 orders the Shadow unit to do a full sweep of their immediate area to provide recon intel for the New Union detachment being deployed to the area. The "Battle" of Protection Centre 45 didn't end up taking very long. 37383 aided New Union forces as they engaged several unaffiliated teams of Overwatch before realizing there was no organized resistance in the area. Major fighting stopped within 4 hours, and Grid units were tasked with converting the command directives of the remaining Overwatch to New Union directives. 37383 had his team pack up their outpost and move everything to an APC garage which had been captured and repurposed to serve as a forward operating base. Here, he gave a report to the Sword DvL, 38074, in person, and then made contact with 08292. Upon doing so, he was ordered to take Darion into custody and bring her to the FOB. He did so, and did not see her again until some time later. He discovered that 08292 had attempted to use cognitive restructuring on her, converting her to an operative known only as "Nomad", but she broke the conditioning. He later recaptures her and brings her to the makeshift detainment area where Jill Farkas was being kept. While Farkas was left there, Darion was eventually released. Not long later, 37383 concluded that the Grid unit 84674 was disobeying orders. 37383 tracked 84674 down, pursuing him into the tunnels. Darion interfered, engaging 37383 in hand to hand combat. As 37383 began to gain the upper hand, a PRC unit arrived, forcing him to withdraw. 37383 later paired with 20183, another Internal Watch unit, and pursued 84674 to a previously hidden area. While 37383 engaged 84674, the same PRC unit returned, terminating the other Internal Watch unit that was acting as a rear guard. 37383 withdrew again. He would permanently hold a grudge against 84674, blaming him for the death of 20183. When word came down that Protection Centre 45 was being evacuated, 37383 was already at the FOB. He was among the first to withdraw, bringing most of the intel he and his team had gathered during their deployment along with him. New Union Headquarters Upon returning to New Union headquarters, 37383 was debriefed by 08292, along with all other Internal Watch units that had been deployed to Protection Centre 45. After that, 37383 was tasked to observe some units and members of Union Civil Support who were under probationary periods. He was later sent on a field operation to investigate reports of an unknown unit that had attacked a scavenger hideout near an outlying New Union outpost. The unit turned out to be 00707, and 37383 and his team escorted her back to HQ. After a short period of debriefing, 37383 turned her over to 08292. 37383 dealt with a significant degree of activity in the area, helping to oversee research and Union Civil Support operations. He kept an eye on Rose Darion and 84674, but if he had any specific suspicions of them, he was generally too busy to act on them. Eventually, 37383 would be tasked to be part of the command group of the the North American away team. Once the timetable was sped up, he left the city. Arrival in North America 37383 arrived in North America. He was part of the North American command group, which 00707 commanded and included nine other Internal Watch units. He worked with them to begin setting up a Union Civil Support post at their initial landing site, setting up defenses and establishing a logistical center for initial operations in the area. After the site was established, he was relocated to a forward operating base built out of the remnants of an old National Guard base, north of the ruins of Protection Centre 33. He assisted 00707 in the operation of the base there. When the Coalition began moving into the area more and more aggressively, 37383 saw this as an act of war and kept requesting authorization for a pre-emptive strike, but was repeatedly denied. He nonetheless had units under his direct command in a ready state in case the attack he was expecting came, but it never did. Eventually, the Coalition merged with the New Union, and 37383 was tasked with aiding a recon team that was moving further west to establish an outpost and track down a high value individual. Deployment in North America The HVI was tracked down and secured, and the outpost that was set up there began expanding slowly but surely, encountering a wandering synth and Type B necrotics, the latter of which made times there rather difficult. 37383 worked in the WES_1 outpost as sub-commander under Honor Guard unit 94267 for some time, as the base expanded from an outpost to WES_HQ, a fairly significant regional base that would act as a staging area for further westward expansion and explorations. At one point, the base began getting attacked by Type Bs. Around this time, 00707's canal outpost was also struck by a similar attack. While WES_HQ repelled the attackers, many of the personnel at the canal outpost were routed or killed. A rescue operation was mounted which recovered 00707, once again left behind by unforeseen circumstances. She would recover relatively quickly, spend some time on base, then reported to the Commander. After her conversation with 08292, she called 37383 to her, informing him that she was tasked with commanding the facility for the time being, and that 94267 was to be relieved of her command until further notice. 37383 returned to the office he shared with 94267 and informed her of the situation. Initially appearing to accept the Commander's decision, it quickly became clear to 37383 something was wrong with her as she trashed her office and tried to storm out. 37383 blocked her path, and the two exchanged words, each essentially calling the other a traitor to the cause. She shoved him aside and slipped out before he could take any more permanent actions. 37383 put out a radio call to the facility to lock it down and detain 94267 on sight. Unfortunately, by that point, she was already out of the perimeter. 37383 ordered an Airwatch sweep, and began tasking Overwatch to himself to track her down with, but the Commander overrode all communications, ordering an immediate lockdown of all facilities, no one in or out. 37383 would later find out a few other Judge units in North America had performed similarly, all with no explanation. The Commander's planned visit to the area that was scheduled to be in a few weeks was moved up to a few days later. 37383 was not there, as he was dealing with another dispute in the UCS section, but he later found out 00707 had been tasked to deal with the problem, and he had been placed in command of WES_HQ. In addition to the command role, he received a set of Mk. II Internal Watch armor along with the position in the Honor Guard 94267 had previously held. 37383 was later sent further west as outpost WES_2 was established. He helped oversee initial operations seeking out unit 94267, as well as coordinating logistics operations involved in converting an old research facility and local residential area into a long-term fortified outpost. He was later deployed out even further west to help set up the WES_3 outpost, where he commanded directly until the facility was attacked by the lone IDn synth that other forces had previously encountered. This attack left him severely injured, and he was evacuated back to WES_HQ along with several other units, with Sword EpU 33474 being sent to command the outpost from that point forward. After some time, and a sighting of 94267, 37383 returned to WES_3 with a team of STORM Overwatch units armed with plasma weaponry. More difficulties with Rose Darion annoyed him, but she was not his primary mission. He and his squad were put on standby for the assault on the Union compound, one which he had helped plan. He and his team fought off an autonomous Overwatch push on the west side of the compound while strike teams moved in to clear buildings. When 33474's biosignal terminated, he moved in to the main compound and took direct command of the strike team and the initial investigation of the facilities that followed. Eventually, the need for his direct involvement in the investigation of the facility was mitigated as another EpU was tasked to the area, alongside a well-trusted Vanguard Lieutenant Colonel. As such, 37383 returned to WES_HQ to continue monitoring progress on the western front. At that point, the force led by 00707 that had moved to scan an area known as "The Rend" disappeared from communications and any detection far longer than would be expected as a result of any electromagnetic interference. 37383 dispatched several airborne search parties and scanner sweeps to attempt to locate the lost troops, but nothing turned up. He returned to Protection Centre 33 to request additional resources. It was here that he encountered a being that claimed to have knowledge of where 00707 and her units were. Listening intently, he deployed extraction teams, sending them along the route laid out by the being. The extraction team was ultimately successful, bringing the survivors of the crash back to Protection Centre 33. 37383 returned to his regular duties at WES_HQ for some time before a Judge division-wide recall went out. Uncertain as to what was going on, he returned to Protection Centre 33, and was forced to leave an EpU in temporary command of his post that he had long since lost confidence in. There, with a group of those Judge units who were able to attend, he attended an address by 00707, in which the Judge division was essentially being removed from the New Union structure. This frustrated 37383, who later expressed his frustration to 00051. He felt this action limited the capability of the New Union to uphold its internal integrity, and the limitation on the powers of former Judge units would make it more difficult to deal with problems. 00051 reported this to now Sword DvL 00707, possibly concerned that 37383 would take a reckless action as a result of this. He was called before 00707 and explained his views on the matter. After a brief discussion, he was sent back to reassume command of operations in the western frontiers. He also had to return to using his Mk. I Internal Watch armor, which had been redesignated as "Sword Command Armor". After a period with minimal incidents, 37383 was recalled to Protection Centre 33 once again, this time to deal with the aftermath of a recent incident. Unit 47404 had assisted Rose Darion in escaping the Commander after a battle had occurred recently between the two. She was able to escape, but 47404 was tracked down and captured. He was to take charge of the interrogation and find out where Rose had fled to. After conducting the interrogation and gaining minimal actionable intel, 37383 ultimately ends the interrogation by knocking 47404 unconscious and sending him away to a research facility, as ordered secretly by the Commander. To the knowledge of the others around, 47404 had been executed, and his body was being removed to be dealt with. 37383 very clearly expressed to those he felt might be upset by what had been done that retaliation would not be tolerated. He also makes clear his concerns regarding the recent series of events and what ramifications it could have to the stability of the New Union. Once done with that, he gathered a team together and deployed towards the location of the last sightings of Rose, hoping to find some sort of trail to follow. His team was ultimately recalled and disbanded after Rose turned herself in at a Vanguard outpost. After this, 37383 once again returned to WES_HQ, where he received a classified briefing ordering him to improve readiness across the frontier, as the projected likelihood of enemy attack in the near future had risen. The Second Schism 37383 had been attempting to send a report regarding activity on the western frontier to New Union command, but did not receive any instruction on how to proceed. Eventually, it became clear as to why. 00707's broadcast was forced out onto nearly the entire New Union communications network, including the Western Command. Outraged at both the remarks being made and the fact that the communications team did not seem inclined on shutting off the broadcast, he led a small group of units to the WES_HQ communications center and seized control of it, shutting off all communications with the east. Unfortunately, by the time this had been done, the broadcast had already been completed, and the unrest had already begun. Communications were sabotaged by defectors, but other attempts at sabotage or theft of supplies were less successful than they were in the east. After several weeks, once the unrest began to settle down and it was determined which side people were on, 37383 ordered an immediate recall of all remaining New Union forces. Remaining forces were pulled back from settlement defenses and recon posts and consolidated around major outposts and bases. Over time, 37383 began moving to create a provisional command council. He also began taking reports from higher-ranked New Union personnel who had been part of the remnant forces who by this point had been beginning to flee Protection Centre 33, as the New Union had begun to lose control of the city. The final reports that arrived from Protection Centre 33 left the New Union in disarray. Space had to be found to house and support all of the evacuees, and the loss of the Commander, the command council he had appointed following the departure of the Division Leaders, the deaths of a large amount of the Judge Division, and the loss of the New Union headquarters coupled with the substantial loss of life it incurred all combined to yield severe morale problems and unrest in the ranks. 37383 and the de facto command group he had begun to form came to realize they needed to find some way to reunify what was left of the New Union and grow their strength. Maintaining the New Union 37383 quickly found himself with big shoes to fill. There was no obvious line of succession in place in the New Union in the event that the Commander and all the Division leaders were all removed in a short period of time. However, as a regional commander in charge of the largest remaining New Union region, 37383 could have easily named himself Commander of the New Union. In spite of this, recent events still hung in his mind, and the minds of many others. As such, he began discussing alternative command structures with various high ranking military and civil officials within what remained of the New Union. In particular, he aligned himself with Vanguard Colonel James Hudson, who himself had began to gain the support of the civil authorities and the civilian population. Together, they developed a new, broad central command structure that would be much more difficult to decapitate. 37383 was participating in a meeting of the Central Command Authority when reports first began coming in of the attack on Fort Resilience. As it became clear who was responsible for the attack, he became more and more infuriated. Fort Resilience had been his headquarters since 08292 assigned him as region commander in 2022, and the thought of losing this base angered him at a personal level. After the final transmissions from the base came in, 37383 stormed out of the meeting room with his officers. He took personal command of the Gladius-class HATC Resurgence, and began ordering mass redeployments of troops from the Rend Campaign to reinforce the outposts and settlements in the area around Fort Resilience, as well as to prepare for a large counter-offensive against the Norguard and their Xectite allies. Category:People Category:New Union